5hanayomefandomcom-20200214-history
Nakano Quintuplets/Relationships
__TOC__ Nakano Quintuplets Ichika Nakano comments that the Nakano Quintuplets used to get along in the past Manga Chapter 6 (p. 9). as they used to go to the bath together as five. Yotsuba Nakano remembers that Ichika was "the boss of the pack", although Ichika often bullied her.Manga Chapter 66 (p. 8). During their childhood, when the Nakano Quintuplets got sick, Rena Nakano (the Nakano Quintuplets' mother) always held their hands.Manga Chapter 21 (p. 10). Itsuki Nakano notices that the sisters' preferences are different from that of their past selves.Manga Chapter 43 (p. 12). Nino Nakano laments that the sisters used to be the same, but slowly change in the past 5 years.Manga Chapter 43 (p. 16). The current Nakano Quintuplets seem distant and not knowing of the others' state/situation.Manga Chapter 43 (p. 16). This can be reinforced by the duo Nino-Itsuki and Miku Nakano-Ichika that are closer with each other, and seem to be doing activities together more often than with the other sisters.Manga Chapter 21 (p. 5).Manga Chapter 31 (p. 7). All five of them are quick to reconcile should they be ever at odds with one another.Manga Chapter 12 (p. 12).Manga Chapter 47 (p. 20). However, lately, they're rivals with each others due to competing for Fuutarou's affection, and Yotsuba seems to notice the bad mood around them.Manga Chapter 79 (p. 2). Nakano Family The the Nakano Quintuplets love Rena Nakano (the Nakano Quintuplets' mother) dearly Manga Chapter 8 (p. 12). where to this day, they still follow the Gotoubun Principles that was passed down from their mother. The Nakano Quintuplets, especially Nino Nakano, are eager to watch the fireworks because they used to watch it with their mother. This event is noted to be very important for the sisters because they value memories highly and Manga Chapter 8 (p. 12). they are hinted to have a bad impression towards their biological father.Manga Chapter 30 (p. 3). To Maruo Nakano, Nino seems to be wary of him as he is the reason why she rejects Fuutarou Uesugi's presence early on in the story.Manga Chapter 2 (p. 21). She also dislikes how Maruo calls the sisters with the "-kun" suffix.Manga Chapter 59 (p. 10). Despite the distant attitude of his daughters, Maruo is tolerant of their antics''Manga'' Chapter 54 (p. 17). and even fakes holiday tickets so that they can meet their (maternal) Grandfather.Manga Chapter 68 (p. 13). The sisters, especially Yotsuba Nakano, love their maternal grandfather Manga Chapter 64 (p. 5). as they were happy whenever they visited him in the past and willingly dressed up just for his well-being.Manga Chapter 64 (p. 4). Uesugi Family Early on in the story, most of the Nakano Quintuplets reject Fuutarou Uesugi due to various reasons, such as pessimism towards their learning capabilities,Manga Chapter 3 (p. 11). being protective,Manga Chapter 6 (p. 16). expecting a better tutor,Manga Chapter 2 (p. 9). or just because of a quarrel with him.Manga Chapter 2 (p. 8). Over time, due to Fuutarou's hard work, they began to accept and appreciate him one by one Manga Chapter 4 (p. 27).Manga Chapter 12 (p. 16).Manga Chapter 12 (p. 6).Manga Chapter 31 (p. 17)., where some of the sisters even began to develop romantic feelings for him and Manga Chapter 31 (p. 8). Itsuki Nakano says that Fuutarou already brought a change to the Nakano Quintuplets. Manga Chapter 7 (p. 10). Raiha Uesugi is acquainted with all of the Nakano Quintuplets''Manga'' Chapter 7 (p. 20)., but she is closer with Yotsuba Nakano and Itsuki.Manga Chapter 79 (p. 4). Raiha plays with Yotsuba during the Fireworks Festival, hangs out with Itsuki during the Labor Thanksgiving Day and later goes shopping together with them. Isanari Uesugi knows all five of them Manga Chapter 68 (p. 18). and he is seemingly fond of Itsuki Manga Chapter 43 (p. 13). where he believes that the sisters will change for the better.Manga Chapter 14 (p. 1). Friends The Nakano Quintuplets are popular at school mainly because of their beautiful looks. At least three male students already express their adoration to Ichika Nakano Manga Chapter 22 (p. 10).Manga Chapter 25 (p. 2).. Nino Nakano has two female friends she usually hangs out with''Manga'' Chapter 15 (p. 7).. Miku Nakano, despite being seemingly silent and reserved, has a female friend who calls her Miku-chan (instead of the more formal Nakano-san).Manga Chapter 29 (p. 1). Yotsuba Nakano has a lot of friends, although most of them are her friends because they need her help. She is the only Nakano Quintuplets to actively participate in various activities, such as helping the Basketball Club''Manga'' Chapter 13 (p. 14)., Track Club''Manga'' Chapter 38 (p. 2)., helping teachers, and offering to be the Class Representative''Manga'' Chapter 70 (p. 8).. Other Ebata is the secretary of Maruo Nakano where he personally took care of the Nakano Quintuplets when they were kids. Manga Chapter 49 (p. 18). He has a good relationship with the sisters as he is willingly helps them for a personal matter.Manga Chapter 50 (p. 19). Itsuki Nakano is acquaintance with Shimoda, Rena Nakano's (the Nakano Quintuplets' mother) former student and she later works with her for a part-time job. Nino Nakano is working under Manager at a cakeshop named Revival and he praises her cooking skills on her first day. References |height=200px }} Category:Relationships